Static Release
'Description' Static Release is a Kekkei Genkai utilizing both Lightning and Wind to create wide-range attacks. It combines the speed of Lightning attacks with the low visibility of Wind attacks. A typical trait of Static Ninjutsu is that users can manipulate the energy around them freely, yet weakly. This allows them to cast their jutsu at high speeds, as they can prepare their chakra beforehand. This also makes them have a typical 'static touch' when tense, giving everyone who touches him a harmless static shock. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Static Burst - A mid-long range attack creating a beam of static electricity. The attack travels quickly through the air and produces little sound. Static Charge - The user charges an object with Static chakra. Once someone touches it, the energy will release from the object and harm the one who touched the object. Pain Numbing Pulse - The user disrupts his nerve system with Static electricity, which will numb pain. End upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Spark Travel - The user launches a spark of Static chakra from his body over a surface, like a floor or a wall. As long as the user remains in physical contact with the surface, he can control the path the spark will take. 15 cp upkeep Shock Dance - The user creates 6 floating spheres of Static energy around him and can control their path. Most often, the sphere's are send out to the opponent directly. When supercharged, the user can either increase the power or amount of spheres formed. 105P upkeep if spheres stay around Nerve Enchancing Pulse - The user sends a pulse through his body which will revitalize the nerve system and 'wake up' his chakra network. The pulses can continue for several turns. upkeep, +8 CC Static Blast Palm - The user forms Static chakra in the palms of his hands. Once the target is in close proximity, the user can send his palm into him and release the Static chakra into the victim. The user must be in the personal space to use this technique. Nintai. Muscle Activating Shock - The user sends a pulse through his body which will revitalize his muscles and increase his speed. Most often, this technique is used as a quick increase of speed, opposed to a continuous usage. Spd 20cp/round upkeep 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Spark Explosion - The user concentrates a large amount of Static energy into one hand and holds it forward. Once he opens his hand, the energy will be released, launching a large number of sparks over the battlefield that count as a single unit and single attack. These can travel long distances, and the user can manipulate them to travel roughly towards a target. 35 cp upkeep Static Earth Sawblade - The user puts one of his hands on the ground and releases Static chakra downwards. He then proceeds to make the Static energy erupt from the ground as if a sawblade was coming up to the enemy. Once the first sawblade hits, more of them will erupt closer to the victim, each of them from a different direction. The extreme eruption of energy will create a large crater at the impact site. (AoE) 'Known Users' Zumoni Tezuka Category:Rank Upgrade